Akai Hana
Akai Hana (赤い花, Akai Hana) is an 17 year old Hunter and is the main female deuteragonist of the fanon series Spirit x Hunter, she participated in the 289th Hunter Examination and was one of the only five people that passed the exam. Appearance Akai is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. Personality In the beginning of the series Akai is a harmless and seemingly ordinary , however during the series she changes and becomes a ruthless killer. It has been stated that Akai is psychotic and is even borderline evil, she will kill anybody who dares hurt her friends and will not show mercy to villains. However she does listen to whatever Kurutta says and loves him dearly. She is rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic, and trait that many do not like about herself. History Akai is a member of the Hana Clan and as a child was given extremely high expectation as the next clan head but failed to live up to them, as a result her family completely ignored her. She now acts pompous and loud in front of people. Se mainly does this in order to be noticed as when she was young she was constantly ignored and ridiculed by even her own family, this caused a traumatic experience for Akai and she will do ANYTHING to be noticed by people. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Spirit x Hunter: Spirit × Hunter (スピリットのxハンター, Supiritto no x Hantā) or sometimes shortened to S×H is a storyline by RinkakuKagune, and a fanon spin-off of the popular animanga series Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. The story focuses on the four teens Kurutta, Akai, Shuiro and Tera. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Hunter X Hunter written by Yoshihiro Togashi, if I did My characters would ACTUALLY be in the story and not a geeky fanon creation. Saga's: Hunter Exam Arc Nen Learning Arc Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Beastmen Arc Auxilium Diaboli Arc Outside World Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Combat Physical Abilities 'Inhuman Speed -' Akai can move much faster than the average hunter, sometimes near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. She is able to fight at incredible speed, striking her opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly, her attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. 'Skilled Swordswoman -' Akai is an incredibly skilled swordswoman and her kata consists of her matching her opponents breathing patterns and their stance, and then mirroring their movement flawlessly - this cause a psychological effect upon most enemies. However those with extremely delicate and advanced techniques are almost impossible to copy. Nen Ten Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop; Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Unlike most however Akai is too lazy to keep refining it and as a result it is quite a bit weak. Zetsu While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their body, Zetsu (絕, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are more sensitive to the aura of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Nen from noticing them. Just like Kurruta, Akai uses her Zetsu to to remove all of her fatigue and renew her stamina, she also uses it to enhance her normal attacks to devastating attacks as well as increase her defence. Ren Hatsu En Gyo Ken Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Gyo over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Ryu. Ken is useful as a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Akai however has managed to overcome the stamina problem, she does this by recycling some of her spare nen, turning it into clothes and then turning it back to nen when she needs to use it. Ko Stats Quotes Trivia *Her first name when translated from Japanese into English means red and her surname means flower - so all together her name means red flower. *She is based off ryuko matoi from Kill la Kill. Category:Transmuter Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Nen User